


Loose Lips Sink Ships (XO)

by hollywood (textualpoaching)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualpoaching/pseuds/hollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard are in a club.<br/>Mikey and Gerard leave the club.<br/>(Gerard POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Sink Ships (XO)

**I comb the crowd and pick you out.  
** **  
**Sighing, I slam my drink down on the counter, riled by every aspect of my situation.  
  
Fine. The _only_  aspect of my situation.  
  
You.  
  
You're across the room, talking to one of our guitar techs, casually, touching his shoulder, staring at him earnestly. He clearly enjoys your company, flicking his hair behind his ear, bathing in the light of you. Because you’re just that charismatic.  
But I see the glances you’ve been giving me, all night as I've stood here with our bandmates.  
There's a flash of revulsion in your eyes, drowned out by the wantonness swimming in the clear hazel of your irises.  
Something in your grimace tells me to hurry up and quit pussying around, so I turn my head from our friends and motion to you. But your smirk tells me I have to work for it; I have to come to you.  
  
 **My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out.**  
  
I walk over, cursing myself under my breath for my lack of self-discipline or control, biting down on my urges so as not to let on to any of the hundred people in the room that know us.  
For now I'll keep my salacious thoughts to myself, the vulgar urgencies flooding me private, until I can get you alone, where you will no doubt tell me just how filthy I am.  
  
 **It starts eyes closed, to fingers crossed,**  
 **"To I swear, I say"  
** **  
**My drink and company are quickly forgotten in the wake of you, a smouldering thin frame, begging my presence despite the fact that this desire comes hand in hand with resentment.  
  
Leaning down till my lips touch on your ear, I fix my face in a way that informs the world of only friendly banter, nothing suspicious or underhand or unclean.  
  
Your new friend looks at me irksomely, silently bidding me to leave.  
' _Tough shit, buddy_ ', I think. This one has always been mine.  
  
" _Let’s get out of here._ "  
  
 **"To I swear, I say"**  
  
Turning to head out of this sweaty, crowded room, I hear you behind me, making offhand excuses before picking up your coat and following me a few steps behind.  
I walk carefully, knowing that you’re watching every step I take.  
I swing my hips; move my arms like a slow and unassuming pendulum, showing you a rhythm you’ll know more intimately before the night is out.  
  
 **To hands between us, to whatever instincts do,**  
 **To drinks at the club to the bar,  
** **To the keys to your car,  
** **  
**I push you into the passenger seat and you laugh as I slide in the other side, fumbling as quietly as is possible, in the darkness, to press my hands over your ribs, drawing out breaths from your pursed lips.  
Your tawny hair hides the dusky coloured longing in your eyes, though I can see it glinting through.  
Hurriedly, I caress you through black denim and sigh in the wake of your gasp before inserting the key into the ignition and speeding us away to a place where no one can glimpse what we may get up to in the dark of night.  
  
"You just can’t stop yourself…" You mutter, leaning back into the headrest, slipping your hand down past your waistband and turning to face me.  
My eyes flicker between you, and your slow moving hands, and the road ahead of me, and your slow moving hands.  
I breathe in deep and slam on the brakes as we reach our destination, not a second too soon.  
  
 **To hotel stairs,**  
 **To the emergency exit door…  
** **  
**I have an affinity for your moans, for your the forlorn sighs that slip through your lips when your eyes squeeze shut.  
As my hips oppress yours, forcing them into the wall of the stairwell, your cries come unabated.  
We have reached the point in our proceedings that we always reach soon enough; where your disapproval slips away to leave only a rigid erection and a yielding to my ability to satisfy your unholy cravings.  
  
"What room did they put you in?" I whisper, my hand moving offensively as your head lolls against the wall.  
  
"Ugh… _Shit_ … 6B…"  
  
I fumble in your pocket, quickly find your key but linger for a few more seconds to finger your cock through cotton.  
  
Outside your room I flounder with my attempts at entry while your fingers run across my torso, tweaking and invading, happy to make me stall.  
I groan, frustrated, wishing that you would just let me get us inside.  
  
"Hurry baby… I _need_ it…" you purr provocatively, biting down on my earlobe and yanking up fistfuls of my hair.  
  
Falling over the threshold after my seventh attempt, I shove you onto a hotel mattress and you fall as though caught by wind.  
  
 **To the love, I left,**  
 **my conscience pressed between the pages of the bible in the drawer,  
** **  
**The Bible from the dresser is spread out on your pillow. I wonder briefly if you were reading it before we left earlier in the evening.  
I toss it aside and it smacks off the wall, crumpling under the weight of an onslaught of sin. Your hands are down my jeans and I’m scrambling out of them.  
  
 **"What did it ever do for me" I say.**  
  
"Shit… _Hurry_ …"  
  
You pull me down and I'm straddling you, my chest is heaving and you're still only half undressed.  
I curse the complexity of clothing and tear your jeans from you, rearing up to drink in the sight of you, lying unabashed on your bed, your arms spread, your breathing impossibly steady.  
  
I wonder how you manage to stay so blasé when I fall apart at the smallest exhibition of your arousal.  
  
 **It never called me when I'm down, love never wanted me,**  
  
My kisses are savage and I devour you. Gnawing and scratching, you beg me to screw you.  
We shouldn't be here, we shouldn't, and soon they'll come knocking.  
  
 **But I took it anyway,**  
  
Our carnality knows no bounds by now and we gave up endeavours to arrest this need a long time ago.  
In my mind, it is a show of great strength that I have not fucked you into the bed by now.  
There is love and there is desire. The two can coexist, but let's not get our intent diluted by lesser things. We both know what we're here for and we act accordingly.  
  
Groaning, I lift your legs to my shoulders, the crooks of your knees hooking into place over my collarbone. Your knuckles turn white when your fingers pierce the bed sheets.  
  
 **Put your ear to the speaker**  
 **And choose love or sympathy,  
** **But never both.  
** **  
**For your feverish smile, for your pale face, for your skilled hands, multiple parts of my anatomy are eternally grateful. In your debt, perhaps.  
  
I turn my head to place kisses on your trembling thighs, signifying a change of pace that will not last long. Leaning forward over your trembling body, I run my index and middle finger over your swollen lower lip, and wasting no time you suck them into your mouth. You don't take your eyes off me for a second as you turn my fingers over and under your tongue, drawing your teeth over them, covering them in your saliva. Mesmerised as I am by the smirk creeping in at the corner of your mouth, it takes me a few minutes to remember my intentions, and I remove my digits from your mouth and push the first one slowly inside you. You pinch your lips and and I hear a sharp intake of breath as I slide the second finger inside. Spurred on by your moans I begin to move them, slowly at first, working you open. But that doesn't satisfy for long.  
  
"Come _on_ ," you hiss, " _fuck_ me already"  
  
And I really don't need further provocation, withdrawing my fingers and tucking myself between your legs I begin to push my cock inside you as slowly and gently as I can bear. Every time you gasp I stop and every time you push towards me I move deeper inside, scared of breaking you, wondering if that may be the very thing I want to do.  
  
"Fucking - _fuck_."  
  
I withdraw and you moan indecently, snapping your eyes open to glare up at me for the loss of contact. Your lips hang apart, eyes silently begging me to abuse you.  
  
I tease as long as I can, placing the head of my erection at your entrance and you growl, incoherently asking why I continue to torment you and insisting that I stop it.  
  
"Do you- want it?" I ask, my question punctuated by a gasp. You stare angrily at me; I've pissed you off now.  
  
"Good god, _yes_ " you groan, forcing your hands up through my hair and pulling hard.  
  
 **Last time "I hoped you choked and crashed your car."**    
  
I drink in your frustration; it only serves to send erratic flickers of compressed ecstasy through my abdomen and thighs. You push up and try to encircle me yourself, but you need my momentum to make impact.  
  
I slam into you again and your responsive cries are feral.  
  
"Ugh, God, fuck…" comes the rapturous roar from my throat as I’m enwreathed by the constricted space inside you.  
  
 **"Hey tear catcher, that’s all that you are"**  
 **And ever were from the start…  
** **  
**I bevel my waist and pound deeper, breaking out in a sweat; the target of your prostate is successfully hit and you writhe beneath me, screaming.  
The profanities rolling from your tongue, sugar, are enough to turn the air around us blue.  
  
"Harder! God, yes, right _there_ …"  
  
You're depraved and I can't get enough of it.  
Harsh breaths tear our throats to pieces.  
  
Though your body looks delicate, you take such punishment and I continue to fuck you senseless.  
My hand slides around your hungering cock and wastes no time matching the rhythm of my own.  
Your eyes display an impossible ferociousness and your back arches towards me. Your body quakes and bids me faster, harder.  
  
I **swear, I say…  
** **  
**I hit the stratosphere.  
Climax doesn't describe how this feels adequately enough, shuddering against your sweat soaked body and screaming your name unchecked.  
I come hard into you and you follow soon after, crying out in zenith as you come across our stomachs.  
  
We barely manage to crawl under the covers; we're fighting so hard for breath.  
In each other's arms, we pass into sleep as easily as though we were still children.  
  
 **To the love, I left my conscience pressed,**  
 **through the keyhole I watched you dress…  
** **  
**Your emaciated willowy frame captures my attention as the sun rises.  
There are bruises on your sallow skin from fingers and teeth. I know you treasure them.  
  
You kiss my lips slowly; I store it under my flesh and below my ribs for later. Smiling, you fling the covers off me, glance at my aching body and tell me in a hushed voice to get dressed.  
  
There's a knock on your door.  
  
"Mikey? Mikey, have you seen Gerard?"  
  
 **Kiss and tell,**  
  
You respond calmly, with a voice that seems to know only innocence and chastity.  
The outright lie from your throat makes me tremble.  
  
"He went out for coffee," you call back, knowing that lies work best when they are believable, "said he'd be back soon."  
  
 **But loose lips sink ships.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the MCRMY.net message boards back in 2006/07.
> 
> Song lyrics are Fall Out Boy's 'XO'.


End file.
